


澳耀 | Say it oul loud

by BluishMeow



Series: 牡丹莲-2019耀诞 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 还是19年耀诞系列。
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship
Series: 牡丹莲-2019耀诞 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847896
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	澳耀 | Say it oul loud

Say it out loud

王濠镜到那天才发现，王耀与他独处的时间里，确实不怎么对他说粤语。  
王耀自然是会说的。尽管现在久居北方，讲起国语那一副利落干脆的豪爽样已很难让外人联想起他与南方方言的联系；但放在从前，他是会逗着尚且年幼的弟弟、用起伏错落的九音六调教人喊兄长的大哥。  
王濠镜是看见王耀在跟小孩聊天才忽然回想起这些；这里离公寓还有段距离，王耀蹲在花店前跟店家小儿子有说有笑，对小男孩怀里一团白猫更是克制不住半点喜爱神情，白团子又很给面子、甚至亲昵地用脑袋蹭了蹭王耀掌心，成功引来小孩的惊呼。  
小男孩脑袋左晃右晃，端详着被王耀揉得眯起眼的白猫，不禁学着他的样子划拉一把雪白绒毛，说，猫猫捡回来很久了才肯被我抱呢，“哥哥，佢一定好中意你（它一定很喜欢你）！”  
他是往前走了几步看清这一幕才笑起来的——尽管目光一捕捉到那个熟悉身影时他就勾起了嘴角——王耀这人啊，怎么可能不被喜欢呢。心底那份柔软的情绪促使王濠镜想快点走到王耀身边，同时又将他往后拉，想慢些，再慢些，再细看一阵他的先生脸上那样温柔随和的笑。  
不过这份心思被另一声招呼中断了会儿；小朋友很是高兴地冲人喊了声阿濠哥哥，正在蹂躏猫爪的王耀也是一愣，侧过头，就听王濠镜应了句，接着便见他垂眼看下来，带着笑，朝他伸出手：“蹲着不累吗？”  
王耀最后呼噜一把猫毛才搭上王濠镜的手掌，站起来小幅度地拍了拍裤子，问：咁早落班（这么早下班）？王濠镜点点头，冇乜事要做（事情不多）。见小朋友已经抱着猫也站了起来，王濠镜想起什么，让王耀等一等，接着就跟进了店里。  
不多时他便拿着一束花走出来。王耀先是看到了浅卡其的包装纸，再是捧猫小朋友有点好奇的眼神：原来哥哥你认识阿濠哥哥哦？王耀微微弯腰揉了小朋友发顶，笑眯眯地：“系呀（是呀）。”

系呀。  
那几句柔和腔调落进王濠镜耳边，像是生了根。  
他当然不是第一次听王耀这般讲粤语。他只是回家途中撞见了王耀的身影，而这个在拐角后延伸的斜道上恰好有他认识的店家与猫咪；王耀就在那里，融入了他已习以为常的街道背景，用他再熟悉不过的乡音，柔软而沉稳地笑谈几句——而所有这些，在王濠镜眼里都被归为恰到好处。  
王濠镜又看了眼王耀。这人还在用指尖卷着包装纸一角呢，但是很快感受到了被身旁目光注视着，抬头笑笑，又看看花。那是一捧香槟玫瑰，搭配了几朵洋桔梗，边上缀以满天星；王耀端详着，手指点过花瓣上一滴水珠，在晴朗的午后里闪着光。许是鲜花这类事物总有放松心情的魔力，王耀的声音也低下来，无比轻缓，喃喃似的：“我怎么不记得你还有这种闲情逸致啊。”  
嗯——王濠镜拉长了音调，牵着王耀的那只手突然抓紧，捏着指根，意味明显地表示些许不满。目光在王耀和花束间转了几个来回，他最后盯着王耀的脸，笑意愈深——“先生真不记得每次来都有什么？”  
啊，有什么？王耀疑惑地盯回去，脸上冒出了日晒后的汗珠。  
王濠镜彻底憋不住笑了，拉着人继续往前走，在延绵树荫里挠着他的手心，摩挲起指根圆环：不然，你手里现在拿着什么啊？  
王耀到这时才反应过来，看着玫瑰静了半晌，然后狠狠掐了他一把，笑骂道，“衰仔（臭小子）。”  
王濠镜便又看向他，勾起了嘴角。王耀抬眼问，怎么想起来送这个？  
当然是因为前几天已经送了别的啊。他笑吟吟地说。  
而回忆里那束火红玫瑰太过浓烈，王耀一回想起便觉得那簇柔软火焰又要有蔓延趋势，意识到又被某人牵着走的他决定尽早转移话题：：“你之前都帮衬那家花店吗？”  
“也不全是，不过都住得近，久了这片街坊就熟了。”  
“也是，”王耀点头，“小朋友也挺可爱的，还叫你叫得这么亲切。”他望着眼前的居民楼，语气轻巧又自然地，用粤语念出鲜少再叫出口的昵称：“阿濠——”  
“——哥哥。”  
王耀看出来王濠镜耳根有点红了，在下午尚很明亮的光线里显得格外柔软；哎、怎么这就害羞了，平时不是很经得起撩么？并肩走进电梯时王耀眉眼已满是调皮与玩闹意味，孩子气十足，笑眯眯地、显然觉得此刻爱人克制的表情太可爱了，根本就没玩够，甚至变本加厉地添一笔：“哦，我明了，你中意听我咁叫（我懂了，你喜欢听我这样叫你）。”  
王濠镜终于是有些难得地不想忍了，凑过去在王耀唇上飞快啄了一口，是啊，喜欢听你这么叫。  
等进了家门口，王濠镜还是把人摁在玄关细细啃了一阵才肯松开。接吻时王耀摘掉他的眼镜，王濠镜现在看着王耀把玩过后又替他戴上，顺手揉了短发：“刚才……没人也有监控的啊，你真是——”话说到一半又顿了顿，回想一圈那几个相熟的店主和老客，迟疑道：“你说，他们是不是已经猜到了？”  
也许吧？王濠镜单手揽紧王耀，另一只手把王耀鬓发挂到耳后：“之前去的烧腊店，还记得吗？老板娘还问过我，说你哥哥这次怎么没来。”  
“她还记得我？”  
“嗯。我跟她说你在别的地方工作，不常过来，她说……哦，你们异地啊。”  
王耀微妙地顿了一下，这倒也没说错。王濠镜接着就被挠了下巴，这便听他说，哎，反正现在都戴上戒指了，由他们想去。王耀接着又补充，带着些欲盖弥彰，把矛头全推王濠镜身上：“是吧，你看我的眼神，傻子都猜得出来。”  
王濠镜亲了下去：“嗯，先生又知道我在看你了？”  
但说到底，目光怎么可能不为他驻足。看他在这里与不同的人说说笑笑，真切鲜活地并肩走在自己身边，参与到生活的每一寸；听他与他人的对话里，伴着水汽与阳光的话语在耳畔响起，再熟悉不过的光景因为他的存在也再次新鲜起来。普通的，特别的，古旧的或是时髦的，脚下每一寸至此都刻满他的温度，接着看见他转过脸，问，一直看着我做什么？连声音都是独有的婉转。  
见得少，当然怎么看都还是看不够。王濠镜在心里这样回答。在古朴宅院里跟着导览标识走走停停的王耀，挨着狭窄门面一起买早点的王耀，在酒店映下一身炫目光斑的王耀，在教堂过道回头望过来的王耀。远在天边的和近在眼前的，温存独处时的他和走在街巷里笑着打招呼的他，每一个都是他，而每一次都是最特别的他。  
浸在王耀的清亮嗓音里，王濠镜被再次捏了脸颊才恍然回神，听清了问题：“那后来……你怎么回答老板娘的？”  
那家店倒也很对王耀的胃口，王耀来这里的次数显然不算多，但一来二去的，想来也成了店里不常见面的回头客之一。其实场景都很普通，王耀与他挨在小桌前商量着点哪一份，顺嘴又跟老板聊了几句，却也让他想再走进去尝一尝与王耀试过的味道，意识到时也只剩满心无奈。  
他想了想自己当时的回复：“也没说什么，就是工作很忙，不常见面。”王濠镜摩挲着指根那点金属凉意，被王耀伸来的手握住而后包裹。他倚在爱人身边留恋又坦然道，我当然也很想见你——之后的话语便被亲吻时灵活舌尖衔走，柔软而密实，不容拒绝地将缝隙填满，留下彼此的气息。  
“我知道，我当然知道。”  
亲得太久，王耀拍着王濠镜的背连连喊停。你还没完了？我可是费好大力气忙完飞过来的，“不是说今天带我出去走一走吗？”  
“那也不冲突。反正先生后面几天都休假，难道还不算有的是时间？”王濠镜将他搂过来额头相贴，蹭了蹭鼻尖，又在嘴角啄了一口，接着才正经说道：“好啦，横掂我今日早收工，可以早滴陪你出去睇烟花。想系屋企食定系出去食（反正我今天早下班，可以早些跟你去看烟花。晚餐想在家吃还是去外面吃）？”  
王耀窝在这人怀里也没怎么犹豫，直接地就说都行，你也知道我不挑。  
“哎等等等等、”等王濠镜松了松怀抱打算去收拾，王耀却又在这时拉住他，抬脸问道：“我是不是有句话还没说？”  
那副被问得不明所以的疑惑表情实在难得又可爱，王耀不禁又笑了，满意和狡黠的笑意同时浮上湖面，在湖心飘荡着，然后朝眼前人游过去。  
而王濠镜只来得及捕捉到扑来的其中一丝暧昧温度，久远又无比熟悉的语调贴在颈侧，在耳边响起。

“我最中意你。”

FIN.

03/10/19


End file.
